Reiko, Ghostly Child, Confronter of Avatars
by Amida-Vine
Summary: Enn, after getting control of his character Murakami, had to make a new character because of the World R2. Now, a Flick Reaper named Reiko, Enn investigates the mystery of the World, which may just have to do with Haseo, Epitaph User of Skeith..
1. Chapter 1

The Data Samurai and Successor of Tsukasa

I guess I started playing the world when my big brother, Watari, stopped playing.

I admired his character, but I thought samurais were a lot cooler. He mysteriously quit his job, and I, as his half brother, wanted to know why.

He mysteriously met this lady named Haruka, who kind of got on my nerves. But I digress…. I wanted to play 'The World'

I put on my 'FMD' and logged in. I sent an invite to my oldest friend, besides Corrupt and Pride, which was a very unsocial heavy blade.

Miru Santoru, who even though his scar on one of his eyes, brown hair, blue t-shirt, red sweatpants and green shoes made him look cool, his personality need a lil' help.

I then walked around as Murakami(description on Akushitsu Na Kuroi's story, chapter five, for what happens in end), making sure his katana would never move at all. The day I started playing, I went to the are Onii-chan's brother was killed.

I saw his ghost, and this crazy cat, I thought to myself "Pretty weird looking…" I struck him with Murakami but it went to no good way in my favor.

I saw what happened when my brother fought this guy. A blue guardian would come and destroy my katana.

But the cat didn't. He said to my character "A samurai and a knight? One lives because the other pursued Tsukasa". He 'tsk tsk'ed me.

I obviously got mad and struck him again but my character then changed. It's original appearance (similar to Sanjuro's) changed to what I never expected.

Viral code. I was becoming viral code! Then my character changed into a new form (this is chapter five of person I mentioned before!).

I was obviously stunned. I then heard the cat say "Met the successor to Tsukasa, the girl named Kurumi. She will be wishing to sell Tsukasa's staff."

A few days later I noticed the girl he was talking about. I walked up to her and tried to help her but she got mad.

She didn't even notice that my katana looked more like code now. She just stared at my character and I invited her to join us.

Even though Miru was mean to her, I could always help her later so I decided too. But when I went to the Chaos Gate……

She came out with a different class. She was a spellcaster! I had to talk to Maho! That cat said that I'd have to help her.

I decided to do one thing. See what is so special about my katana. So I went to a level 7 area all by myself.

I encountered pretty weak monsters and saw the usual shattering of their design code's. It was based on the era of the player killer 'Tsukasa'.

I then noticed something happening to me. My sword struck the hell hounds and mushroom kings turned into small code. I got a cool item but that didn't matter to me.

It was like what the axemen did to Corrupt and Pride! He turned them into code and told me all about Maho and my brother's encounter.

I then left the area after turning the whole area into a corrupted area of data. I waited for Kurumi again and offered to help her, but she avoided me.

Maybe it was because I was questioning her! I have to tell her….. I can't let her avoid me….she's cute, nice and maybe she can help me learn about Maho!

I logged off and noticed my stats had question marks but my level remained 14. I then noticed the board. There were two corrupted areas.

The one I went into and absorbed it all, and the one she left. The heiress to Tsukasa would definitely need help.

And that's just what I planned to do……..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Data Samurai and Successor of Tsukasa

Oh and for my new friend! Thanks for the advice! I'm going to use that! Hehehehe this might be pretty short also…

I was getting pretty bored waiting for Maho. She, as I now know her to be, barely spoke to me and my brother.

But I never understood why. What did she want with me? Was she a player who got kicks on picking on sad teens?

I felt angrier and noticed that Kurumi was training with Maho. So I decided to do some of my own

Delta: Barren Corrupted Primeland

I always came here when I am stressed. This is where I met that man…who corrupted Pride and Corrupt's human lives.

I knew about my brother's problems when he met Lycoris. I met Maho and that axemen who turned into the blue guardian.

I then noticed this place started to fizz. I noticed Maho coming towards me with Albireo in tow.

I then noticed that the fizz disappeared and they were gone. But in there place were two very high level monsters.

One was the devil my brother beat when he met that Hokuto person and the other was a guardian. I got ready to attack.

I withdrew the 'data blade' and struck the ground. The area then started to turn into viral code but the monsters didn't.

I didn't expect that. Or what happened next. I got hit, but I didn't lose any hp. In fact, I leveled up and then my level turned into a question mark also.

I then left the area, along with any hopes of reviving Ed and Sarah's characters, Corrupt and Pride.

Aqua Server: Mac Anu

I waited and waited. I met Miru again, but he seemed to have met some new people and decided that he'd meet up with them to train. I was fine with that. I wanted to see Kurumi.

I waited and waited. I waited even more and noticed some people from onii-chan's group coming towards me. They seemed to be on their usual hunt.

"Character, Murakami! You are an accomplice of Tsukasa's heir! We ask you to come with us! We understand you are the little brother of our leader, so your punishment won't be so severe."

All the people around me were immediately evacuated. It was a basic routine. I saw the body of Miru in the huge crowd.

Everyone was evacuated so I decided to see if Kurumi was all that. I tried to contact her. Didn't work, so I contacted Maho and told her what I planned to do.

She agreed so I didn't have to worry. The knights then positioned themselves. I saw Kamui, one of onii-chan's helpers. I knew she became top dog after onii-chan left.

"Enn! Where is Watari? We need to see him!" Kamui seemed to be crying, I bet her owner was too. I never knew her, so I didn't care.

I did my favorite action which was one I learned from Maho. I did '/User' which said exactly what their npc's said whenever an area was corrupted.

"Thank you for playing 'The World'. Their appears to be technical errors in this area, so please evacuate immediately."

Obviously they were mad so they charged, all ready to kill me. I smiled and took out my katana.

My wrist was engulfed in data (like Kite!) my katana got bigger and when I slashed we went to Dun Lorieag

Dun Lorieag….

I struck and then my katana turned back to normal and the data around my wrist shrunk. All the people besides Kamui, died. She fled.

I then decided to spy on Kurumi so I went to where she was. Maho told me to leave, so obviously Kurumi didn't see me.

I can't trust myself anymore…. I try to help Kurumi yet I can never reach her. A lot of player killers went to the new server that I was in. It was called 'Server: Beta Ryu'

I then tried to think of my connection with Maho. I was about to die and then Maho appeared and turned the axemen into that blue guardian of hers.

I emailed Maho to meet me here. I told her it didn't matter if she invited Kurumi anymore. I just wanted to know what she wanted with me.

Maho came with Kurumi. She seemed kind of out of it. I didn't care. I calmly asked Maho "What reason do you wish for me to aid you Maho?" She just nudged off my question and asked me in return.

"Why does your brother own the Divine Spear?" I then retaliated with "Yes I know that. Now please answer my question."

"I needed someone to help me." I was completely stunned at that answer. She did all this just so someone could help her? She continued

"You must help Kurumi after I am gone. Remember that, and never try to interrupt her growth." Growth……Talking about a girl like that made me furious.

Even though I knew that I was mad, I refrained myself and asked "Will I be able to help her? Still be her friend?" Maho just waved and left. Kurumi logged out.

That was it. I tried to reach Kurumi again, and told her all about me. She emailed back a week later. I, during that time, learned more and more about my abilities.

I decided that I would email to meet her and tell her all about what Maho did to me. About the axemen with all the elements, each on one different section of his body. About how I would help her through her ordeal.

I noticed during that whole time, my body felt safer here than in the real world. I originally played this for fun, but this was turning into something more of a destiny.

I knew that Kurumi would be meeting me soon, so I decided to go meet her at 'Beta Ryu'. Over that time, I knew what her character looked like but her character looked much more serious.

"Hi Murakami! I haven't seen you for a while!" I bet she thought I'd start asking her questions.

"I just wanted to tell you. I know about what Maho has done to you." We talked and she thought it was great. I didn't get it, so I simply made my character smile and nod when needed.

We decided to train together sometime but before she left, something struck me. It was a net. I was caught and Kamui was behind me with very high level players.

"Murakami! We are going to take you into questioning!" Kamui then saw Kurumi summoning up a spell and told the others to get her. I stopped them but I got captured in the process. I think I saw her crying. Kurumi was sad, I saw Albireo and he saluted to me and Maho smiled and saluted also.

It seemed they liked that I was getting captured. I guess they knew that because they knew I'd probably get out of their.

It's been a week. Good thing I'm all alone and it's summer, or else my parents and onii-chan would be mad. I didn't do a thing.

In fact, I thought I shouldn't move until they made a wrong move. I knew that Kurumi was contacting me so I opened the mail, then smiled. I knew I'd be saved, but Maho said I had to do a little damage first. So I engulfed my wrist in data and drained the data of the jail cells around me.

End of Chapter two

Yeah I think it went pretty well. I just want all of you to know…. The reason he has the ability to 'Data Drain' is because Maho corrupted him, like Aura did Kite. I hope you like it everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Samurai of Data and Successor of Tsukasa

Chapter 3!

Maha and Maho have a job in this and…..I'm gonna talk about nervousness I felt during friend's story! This is present of what I'm writing… Chapter 2 is past…..You'll know why later……

I don't believe it. All this time waiting for Maho to corrupt Kurumi, yet Maha corrupts her! I don't want to believe it.

That whole time all Maha did was warn me about telling Kurumi. Maho, on the other hand, was all alone with that corpse on the bed.

Maha followed Kurumi wherever she went, I was pretty nervous. We decided to go train with her and Miru like I promised. I regret what I told Miru about her.

I let her fight that monster all by herself. I didn't do anything at all and I bet she hates me now. She left with Maha and most likely I'd never see her again.

Miru and I were left alone when Maha and Kurumi left. I knew Maho and Maha were the same person. I didn't like it.

I think Kurumi knew something about me knowing Maha. She looked at me sadly, I regret all this and want to change it.

It's been a week or so and I've seen her hang out with a guy named Haku and a girl named Sasha. I think she's forgotten all about me.

"You should have listened to Maha, Murakami" I shuddered. Maho was here! I knew nothing good was coming out of it so I decided to walk with Maho to where she beckoned me.

"What does your brother want with Kurumi? I think the way her character has been treated, if Maha deletes her, her character will die!" I knew of this before.

"Murakami, samurai of data, must help heir to Tsukasa. It is way." I was confused. Miru started to only hang out with me every now and then.

When I walked up to Kurumi, I tried to talk to her but noticed she was acting like I betrayed her. I couldn't blame her but I told her one thing.

"Maha isn't as trustworthy as you think." Since her other two friends were just walking, I joined her party without asking.

Maha seemed pretty angry. He seemed to want to get rid of me. I knew Maha was bad, but I can't let him get in the way of my objective.

Maho told me, before she went to stay with that corpse for good, that she would try to join with Maho. But before she did that, she did something I never would have suspected.

Relayed the day I met her….

"Ed! Sam! Nice to see you guys!" I walked up to them happily but their characters grunted and said they were Corrupt and Pride.

We trained and trained until we met the axemen of every element. He only looked like an axemen because every other part of his body was black and it had no shape.

I knew my friends would fight, but they fled and were turned into data. I didn't move. I just watched as a cat turned him into a blue dumbbell

Relay over……

I didn't want Kurumi to experience the angst of that. Losing friends, known to erupt into comas but my friends died.

Onii-chan helped me cope but he had to go so my parents and I waved goodbye. That's when I knew I only needed help from Maha.

I knew Kurumi was mad and I drowned her out this entire time, until she saw Maho. She started to get suspicious of me. Then Maha and Maho left mysteriously.

We didn't say a thing. I left Kurumi but left her three emails. One was

Hey it's me. I want you to know that I wanted to help but due to circumstances with my computer, I couldn't.

This sounded a little too mature for a person with my personality. Didn't care. Did next one.

I wanted you to know something. I know what's happening, I experienced it before.

I wanted to do them in fragments. That was Maho and Maha anyways. Last one….

Maha and Maho are very nice but I want you to know I can help you. I know that all this stuff sounds suspicious but please tell me you wish to know about what they want with you.

Maho became a part of me when I logged back in. Maha, on the other hand, stayed right beside Kurumi looking angry at me.

I never really cared for Maha. I thought he was sick. Using a human being as a vessel. Kurumi seemed to go along with this demon.

I did one thing, one important thing. I went to where Maho and Maha were at when Kurumi and I would leave.

I saw what Maho and Maha supposedly thought of as something I couldn't understand. I saw Kurumi there but I went to greet her and noticed I could only see Maho.

"Murakami, you have to remember to help Kurumi when needed." I got madder and left. I left and drained a few areas of their data.

I couldn't take it anymore. Someone to understand me, and be a real friend, yet that DAMN CAT! He tried to avert me from her.

I didn't care. I'll do what Maha says. Avert from her and only get help when asked.

End

Ok so I know….it's bad in comparison Akushitsu but I think I doing ok. In next one, Murakami is going to conquer some areas. But Kurumi keeps getting on his mind. So it kind of the same but I gonna describe fights better, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

The Samurai of Data and Successor of Tsukasa

Chapter 4: Catastrophe

This also shows some things happening to Enn, the child behind Murakami. It has nothing to do with any of the friend I got from anyone else's story….maybe…. Oh and also Albireo, Hokuto's beta version person and the 'Azures' make a stunning appearance……

For what seemed like ages, I removed my FMD. I knew it has been at least a week since I even considered that. I just couldn't bear all my friends leaving me.

With onii-chan gone, and my parents off somewhere doing whatever, I was all to myself. I decided to go out to check on any of the universities in my area for potential traces of players to make new friends with. Kyoto University was first, so I just checked something out there.

I noticed alot of voices that were on the world, I told them who I was and I got some new addresses. But, when I went to check out the dorms, I saw a girl that looked like a human version of Kurumi sleeping soundly.

I let my long red hair reach her face when I leaned over. Ever since my parents left, they never came back. Onii-chan was nowhere to be found, so I was alone in real life and the world, so technically, I didn't really have the time to worry about appearances now do I?

She woke up. I started to panic and just waved saying "Hi. I came here to ask you if you know anything about events occurring on the 'World' I'm new around here and I just wanted to know if I could make any new friends." I had to make up something.

She recognized my voice "Are you Murakami?" I just nodded and then she said "I just want to know…..why the hell you left me and used me like that!" I just started to back away while she was shouting, obviously I had to gain her trust some other time.

"I just wanted to tell you something. Maha isn't as good as you think. He's using you. That and I'm sorry, I really am." I tried to tell her but it didn't work, she still thought I was cruel, and she thought Maha was helping her so….. didn't exactly go well….

I left, defeated and went to a computer café, but first I got my software for the world. A lot of people saw me and paid attention to my hair. I didn't mind them and logged in as Murakami.

As usual, Maha was around me, bugging me about not interrupting Kurumi's growth. I told him to leave and he did because Kurumi came. I instantly got an email from her but I emailed her back telling her there's something wrong, so I can't read my mail.

I went to a pretty high level area, just to find some PKs and monsters. I used the code that Maho gave me on new areas in the world. I used Delta: Peaceful Barren Frozenland

When I got there I encountered some advanced monsters, mainly a lot of dead-looking players with those dumbbell monsters.

I just got ready and unsheathed my katana. I ran at them and screamed "Van Hayubisa!" my katana was engulfed in thunder and I swung it, electrifying all the monsters around, along with the players. All the people behind me stared in awe.

I just left the area and went to Mac Anu. Alot of people who were at the café were asking for my member address, and some asked for me to help them with events. That's when I saw Orca. Immediately people backed away and he said to me "Hey! You're Murakami. Heard a lot about you, also that you knew Albireo." I nodded and he beckoned me to come with him.

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, meeting with Albireo! Onii-chan was still playing, with his 'girlfriend' Haruka. "Aha! Enn! It's good to see you! I'm Hokuto!" she gave me a noogie. Onii-chan just said to me "I see you've gotten pretty strong. A lot of data you've been absorbing, little brother. God seems to be contacting you and your little friend."

Haruka and Orca stared at me in astonishment. Onii-chan had the 'Wotan Spear' right at Murakami's heart. I had my katana aimed at Albireo's. Orca and Balmung both watched calmly, while Haruka was yelling "Don't do it! Wait! This isn't what we are for Al!" too late. We started to fight.

He didn't give me a single chance to attack. He kept on swinging at me, while it was hard to keep avoiding his major strikes. I knew all of Onii-chan's tactics, so I knew how he would fight, yet he didn't know mine. It soon went out to very powerful players that 'A samurai of the fallen village and The one with the eye of the stars' were fighting, thanks to Haruka, or, W.B. Yates.

I saw Kurumi come, but Maha wasn't there. I saw her scowling, but I didn't care. I swung at Onii-chan but he countered with a new move. He swung his blade on his right side then his left, I, baffled just swung and then I saw his eyes stare right through my FMD. He struck my katana right out of my hands and struck me.

Damage: -100

He had the Wotan Spear aimed right out me, saying "Game over Enn. Morgana has a use for you, and for myself." He took my katana and threw it at me. He simply walked away, Orca and Haruka saying "Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?" he smiled, I knew that Onii-chan and Albireo both were, and said "I'm not involving myself with Morgana or Maho and Maha. I just want to play the game. My little brother Enn just needed a nice little fighting."

Balmung, who didn't talk at all this whole time, gated out and so did all the other people to come and see, besides Kurumi. She walked over and helped me up. "Thanks. I don't think if you don't trust me, should you help me." She smiled and replied with "I trust you, but Maha is helping me, so I need him to help me."

She was right. Maha never really hurt anyone, in fact, he helped Kurumi. It still didn't help me get rid of the uneasiness in my stomach. "If one of the cats is bad, which is it?" Haruka said while holding Onii-chan's hand.

The sky turned black and I saw Maho. Then a demon with a red cross, looking like it's legs and left arm were missing, struck Haruka (take Skeith, and only have him have his torso, head, right arm and his cross). I didn't need to know what happened next.

Haruka was deleted, but some sort of poetry book was in her place. Onii-chan, Kurumi and I tried to run, but first Onii-chan took the book. The demon was then replaced by Maho and her dumbbell.

I was wrong about Maha. I ran with Kurumi but noticed something weird about Onii-chan. He had received Balmung's wings, but they looked like a piece of the night sky. He flew up and struck the monster, killing it and then he came over to Kurumi and I. "Don't live to regret the past, live to experience now, Enn. Kurumi, take good care of my little brother, and God bless." He then left. I saw her zoning out. Maha appeared.

"You haven't interrupted, but helped. Thank you Murakami." Maha smiled to me and then I knew that I was actually being the bad one throughout this whole ordeal. Maha let me keep my powers but enhanced them. Why he wants to help me, I still don't know.

I just knew I have to follow Onii-chan's advice. Focus on now, rather than linger on issues concerning my past, that haunted my conscience and made me so unstable around the two cats that were around me in this game.

Kurumi and I gated out and spent a lot of timing just talking. Then we got emails from many people. It was CC. Corp, Maho, Onii-chan and The Azures. CC. Corp's was another warning from Kamui, cussing and everything. "Just stick my tongue out when I see her again." I thought and went to The Azures. There's was of praise, well Orca's was, Balmung on the other hand….Uh…..Yeah….Next one!

I read Onii-chan's. He said now, he'd do anything to help to help his love. I thought it funny, but when I called him two hours later, Haruka was in a coma, losing in staying alive. Lastly, Maho's email. I saw Kurumi tense when I opened it.

Dear Murakami,

I welcome for you to take my challenge with the heiress. If you fail, I will eliminate your human life along with Tsukasa's heiress. Meet me at????: Primitive Artic Wasteland. Figure out you life. Think for yourself and make it only for yourself. No one is forcing you to do this.

I didn't get it. Kurumi had to go so I said bye when she logged out. I went to Mac Anu and went to one of the corner areas behind magic shop (where Kite meets Mia) and saw something very weird going on.

A player, looking like me, was talking with a female cat and a wave master similar to Tsukasa. "You there. Yes, you. I would like to know about your bracelet." The boy turned and the cat girl grabbed his hand "What bracelet?" he asked. Then the data stream that appears around my wrist appeared around his.

"Are you telling me you can't see this beautiful bracelet?" she said. Her wave master friend ran over and practically fell. I laughed until the guy with the 'bracelet' was asked his name. "My name is Kite. I think the bracelet you're talking about is the one I got from Orca." He told these two people his story……

Orca said in about a year, he thinks he'll convince a friend by that name. And he said Orca was deleted. A player that strong? No! But this kid had my bracelet, so where am I?

I figured it out. Maho was trying to trick me by making me think I'd be gone by next year. But I saw Murakami, walking around with Kurumi. So I guess I was wrong. But……..Then why does this kid have my bracelet?

END

I worked really hard on this chapter. I hope Aki likes it, because her character Kurumi is in it. If you wanna give me your characters, go ahead. Just don't expect me to add them for long! laughs evilly with dramatic music………CAN'T A GUY JOKE ONCE IN A WHILE! Jeez! Well at least leave comments, but I'd like characters to, but remember to send em into Aki and her twilight dragon story. THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

The Data Samurai and The Heiress of Tsukasa

Chapter 5

Well….Iunno much about this one so I'm just gonna go crazy! Also Kite's appearance is affecting two certain humans and two certain cats….. Takes place seven months after chapter four.

I just stood there. I tried to touch 'Kite' but I couldn't. He's been there this whole time, I saw all the stuff he would do, and I think he'd be a great person. Seven whole months. Then the game started to static, and I saw the girl on the bed. At least that 'Kite' guy left.

I saw her simply do one thing. Wave her hand at me and say "Hand over the bracelet, I need it to save it." what the hell's 'it'? I just didn't reply. She beckoned for me to follow her, and I did. I don't know why but I knew she had something to do with 'Kite'…..

I regret it a lot now. I saw that thing(Skeith!) again, but now it's whole. I tried to get Kurumi, Onii-chan or Orca. No avail. Then I contacted two new friends.

Kamui came and so did some guy I met at Kyoto University called…well it didn't matter because he was mad his little sister started playing, since she was here, didn't go over well.

And the girl's name. Blackrose immediately ran away, her big brother followed her and then she was almost was struck but he protected her. He was deleted and then I had her gate out.

All that was left was Kamui and myself. We just decided to gate out. Or tried, but Maho appeared, and used her dumbbell to protect us and then let us go. I didn't notice but Kamui was frozen and then deleted. I noticed then and was scared that if Maho didn't come, I'd be in a coma or even dead……I logged out after saving in Mac Anu. Then I had breakfast at a restaurant near the school.

I remember when I had to take care of Sasha. She likes to find rare items, so I give some of my finds to her, or Kurumi. But I remember when I moved into that college someone there remembered me…..

…………Flashback

"Class! Simmer down!" the teacher screamed. I just stood there a lot of people staring at how my hair was down to my ankles. I guess being five foot nine with hair this long, you might need a haircut….

"We have a new student! State your name boy." the teacher demanded it rather then said it. "Enn." I calmly just took my seat until some person I sat next to started to freak out. They passed me a note. I recognized him as one of the people I talked to when I first came here, and he was the school bully at some of my old schools.

'Hey you're the dumbasse that messed with Kuru-chan. I bet you remember how much I used to beat your ass as a kid, so, as one of her friends, I won't allow that behavior to continue. I'm going to delete your character. If that doesn't work I'm going to shave your head, you remember how many times I did that? Or did you forget Akira! You goddamn longhair Bastard!" I crumpled up the note and threw it at him, at his eye.

"I don't exactly think I care about Akira or my butt getting beat or getting my head shaved. I don't think you're going to do it anyways." I saw Akira get angrier while the teacher talked about CC. Corp. "Hey man. Just because you're a jerk doesn't mean you have to pretend to be scared." I think he's trying to intimidate me. I raised my hand.

"Teacher this man is threatening me. He said because of my hair, he's going to attack me like the son of a bitch, bastard of a greaser I am." Akira's jaw immediately dropped and he was sent to the principal's office. Later I saw him get carried away by the police, he was so shoken up by what I had happened he thought he said that.

……………..End flashback

I just got bored and went over to my dorm and saw Okimi and Saigi, names I learned through the book about the students, the 'info book'. Okimi was yelling at Saigi about spilling her drink on her and then she saw me.

I tried to look away but she walked up to me and said "I'm sorry Murakami, I-" "Enn" I said, interrupting her. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry Enn, I hope you accept my apology." She then walked to her dorm, blushing or just looking really embarrassed.

I went to my dorm and logged in as Murakami, seeing that Kurumi was on, I tried to talk to her but she said she was waiting for someone. Oh well, I have to find out something for myself.

I went to where my friends Ed and Sam, Corrupt and Pride, were 'data drained'. Personally, I wanted payback, on that axe user. Lucky me, he was here but he showed his appearance. I should say herself.

Her blood-red eyes and her bloody wings coming from her back made her look intimidating, not only that but the axe she had, it was as tall as her! She smiled letting her red hair come out of her face (take Subaru from '.Hack Sign' and make her red and make her wings look like they are devilish, also red) and said "Hello. You are the ally of Corruption, and Pride. I also see you've witnessed the power of the twilight. My name is Lucifer."

Two other users came, one was a purple spear user, (Gardenia, just entirely purple lines in middle of outfit light purple) and the other was a heavy blade, and then I noticed something. These were Corrupt and Pride! Pride was the long-arm and the heavy blade (blue haired Sanjuro with turquoise outfit) was Corrupt.

"You cannot defeat us, Murakami, you and Kurumi must hand over the other pieces of the bracelet." Corrupt said and then Pride and Corrupt said in unison "Pride is now Oyimada and Corrupt is now Harutomo."

Oyimada and Harutomo lunged at me, Lucifer leading. I was hit, 2,200 points of damage in total. I then gathered all my energy and had the bracelet engulf its data code on my wrist, and then my katana came, and was engulfed too. I saw them back up.

"He can't! Our code isn't open for him yet! He'd actually risk his arm!" Lucifer was screaming and I knew who I'd attack first. I'd attack Ed's avatar, Harutomo to end this. I knew that if he was alive, his asthma and this shock would kill him, but…..Oh well.

"Argh! No! MY COOOOOOOOODE!" Harutomo screamed as he was drained. Oyimada ran up to me and struck me.

I did my 'Data Slash' like I did on Harutomo, and Oyimada was deleted and both Oyimada and Harutomo were absorbed by me. Lucifer saw this, and ran.

Then I noticed something wrong with Murakami's arm. It was now an eerie white. Then data engulfed it and I saw Aura again.

"Please. Give me your bracelet." I refused and said "It's mine! Mine and mine alone!" I regretted it as Murakami was then in an entirely white landscape, only him and Aura were there.

I instantly gated out. I saw Kurumi with Balmung but I didn't care. I had to go back to that corner. The corner where I saw Kite….

Kite was there, but this time, his character was completely silver. "Hi. My name is Silver Wolf. I wanted to know…..I've seen you here before. What are you here for?"

I sighed and had Murakami sit and then I used my bracelet like I have for the last seven months. Then it started and he watched it all astonished.

"No way! Lemme have that bracelet!" I saw something was wrong with him and then I noticed, he had the pieces that Oyimada and Harutomo had.

"What the hell! Why are you guys altering the bracelet?" I said stunned. He then said to me…

"The bracelet needs an ideal warrior to wield it and then we turn them into the vessel we need. Oyimada was the left leg of that ultimate vessel, Harutomo was the right arm while Lucifer was the right leg and I am the left arm. You on the other hand, are the head of the ultimate being." I was stunned.

"Well what does that make Kurumi? Torso of this beast?" I was totally mad. Using humans like this! Makes me sick.

"No. She is the core of Cubia, or as we will call him before he is influenced by the proper bracelet of Aura, Skeith….." I saw him lunge to my character and then he stopped and logged off. I did too after I saved.

I took off my FMD. I was surprisingly tired and my arm hurt. Oh well it was time for me to get dinner anyways. I bumped into Okimi on the way out and she said "I heard you screaming as if you were hurt! And, why are you clinging onto your right arm?" I stopped holding onto my arm and said "Well, I'll tell you……" I told her everything and now she knew.

She went off with her friend Saigi and I went with them too. I walked with them and then Saigi asked me "You got any siblings? Hey I read on the board another guy has wings! A guy with the name 'Albireo'!" I sighed.

"The owner of Albireo is my relative. He used to work for CC. Corp." Saigi looked at me strangely while Kurumi smiled knowingly. "What! No way!" Saigi couldn't believe and then when we got into the restaurant I said "Yes way." That was the end of that!

END

I worked really hard on this. If you have ideas please send them into me. Comments needed, don't care if it's bad or good. Well I know some ideas I gotsta ta tell Aki-chan! Later! Oh and if you're wondering, the reason Enn has the bracelet….Iunno but he clung to his arm because he was so in synch with the game that when he 'Data Slash'ed or 'Data Drained' it hurt his arm badly! Now it's buh-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

The Samurai of Data and Successor of Tsukasa

Chapter 6

I started to hang out with Okimi a lot and noticed she seemed to act funny around Saigi. I think it's cute. CUTE! Man I haven't used that word in a long time.

I logged in as Murakami and noticed Maho was deleted (don't ask, it's just a bond because Murakami got the bracelet) and something was wrong with Kurumi. She said, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't log out.

I then started to wander and noticed Silver Wolf move towards Kurumi. I took out my sword and immediately lunged at him, knocking us both into the water in Mac Anu.

"Hey! Get off me dammit!" Silver Wolf kept hitting me and pounding on me but I stabbed him and slashed at him in the water.

I did a total of 3,000 points of damage until his code was open for me to drain. I tried and then it worked until Lucifer came out of the ground of the water and swung.

Murakami went flying and I saw Kurumi run in his direction. Silver Wolf was trying to get her while I couldn't see Lucifer and then I heard flapping behind me.

"Too slow. You didn't think a little girl like me could be such a pushover?" I saw Lucifer hit Murakami again, his hp nearing its limit. I engulfed my arm in data, and got ready to swing my katana to get her code. Then Silver Wolf ran up a building, right next to Lucifer and Murakami. He smacked Murakami down on the ground.

I noticed Kurumi, barely an ounce of hp left, Maha was protecting her. I smiled until I noticed Murakami was about to be data drained and then I heard Onii-chan…..

"Wotan's wrath!" Albireo struck Silver Wolf and Lucifer, with a brand new move, (probably because of his wings and the real Wotan spear) damaging them. Then, Orca and Balmung came and attacked Lucifer and Silver Wolf. Then, I saw something wrong with Silver Wolf….

Lucifer was severely beaten, while Silver Wolf looked like one of the data corrupted monsters. He kept walking towards Kurumi saying over and over "I want your data…..You must help make the ultimate being……."

Murakami then started to glow. His whole body turned that eerie white. Then the code was seen all over him as I felt my body starting to burn in pain. Orca and Balmung backed away while Albireo finally slayed Lucifer, adding the right leg of Skeith onto Silver Wolf.

He got closer and closer to Kurumi as Murakami started to glow. He then looked like he was a data bug too. He jumped right in front of Silver Wolf and hit him.

Orca, Balmung and Onii-chan (Albireo if you're a lil' slow…) came and attacked Silver Wolf, and then I had Murakami Data Drain Silver Wolf. Silver Wolf laughed and said "The only piece missing now is your head Skeith….." He lunged himself onto Kurumi but Maha and his dumbbell were absorbed.

"Maha!" Kurumi was sad and then the armor lunged onto her, making her have all of Skeith's body except for his head, and she screamed in pain. Kurumi then passed out, well the avatar looked like she did.

I couldn't stand it so I logged off after I hid Kurumi's body in Onii-chan's hut. I went to Okimi's room.

"Okimi! Hey! Wake up!" I shook and then was relieved. She's only knocked out, she didn't die. Then I looked at the screen and saw Aura's face. She said it again…..

"Give me the bracelet. You are only killing yourself. Hand it over…..I need it to make the ultimate being….."

I said no and logged in on Okimi's computer as Murakami. I then ran up to Aura and noticed she was next to some sort of altar, supporting Skeith. I just stood there and she smiled.

For the first time in my life, I truly hated an object and something or someone inside it. I didn't care about rage. I logged off and took Kurumi over to Saigi, it took me at least two hours to find him.

Okimi was awake by then and he told me to let go of her. "I can't do that. I'm also not letting you play the world again." she got mad and attacked my back. I didn't care, after she was taken to Saigi, who drove her to a doctor, I emailed Balmung.

'Aura wants me to help her make an ultimate being. Balmung, I know you're outraged by what they did to Kurumi, but, she didn't lose the power Maha gave her. It's stronger, I am getting weaker. Contact Orca and tell him to be on the lookout when teaching a friend who's going to log in as 'Kite', Orca will erupt into a coma. That is all.'

Bye, Murakami

I finally removed my FMD. I clung onto my arm and lay on my bed. I sighed and said to myself "Is my own personal welfare really all that important?" I cringed as I tensed the hold around my arm. My whole body felt terrible. I just cringed in pain with every breath.

I walked outside of the dormitories. I walked until I went to the park I played at with Onii-chan when I was smaller. Then I fell asleep………….I remembered how fun it was to have friends, and Okimi seemed to be on of the best ones yet.

I now know I had to help her, no matter what she did before. I planned to do that, but I knew I was only hurting her and myself. Is the bracelet really worth it? I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to end something……Aura…..

END!

I worked hard on this one, too. It's short because the next one might be near the end. Oh well. Oh and Okimi isn't in a coma, Saigi took her to the doctor because her skin was really pale. She is also going to probably come back again, hopefully it won't be her last one………….


	7. Chapter 7

Final Chapter

END GAME…

I haven't done this story in awhile…I don't own "no giving up" by crossfade or .Hack…...I'll start….

I didn't log on, I heard the person who owned Miru Santoru went into a coma but I found out he became Skeith's torso. I'm the only one left. Today, I'm going to get them back, all my friends. Okimi and Saigi both told me it wasn't worth it. Even my brother told me not to.

I logged onto the world as Murakami and gate-hacked to where Aura and Skeith were. Skeith came at me, and I tried to dodge but I got hit. I tried to strike Skeith but I missed. I tried to hit Aura, but Skeith knocked me out of the way.

I snapped and got ready to hit them with my "Data-Slash"….but it struck Skeith instead of my original target, Aura. It didn't hurt Skeith at all….In fact….My sword broke..

Skeith absorbed my blade and bound me to the cross and then Aura took my bracelet and turned it into a book.

"You do not deserve this. You are not worth the blessing of Morgana. Therefore, you will help make Cubia, the ultimate being of Morgana." Aura waved her hand and I saw the same flow of data transcend from her hand and strike Murakami. Murakami turned an eerie white, no color whatsoever on him. Then, Skeith dropped Murakami and I saw Murakami vanish until only his shattered sword touched the ground.

I was then in an area with all this data. I then saw what people thought of as Morgana and what my brother described him as when Albireo met Morgana when he was helping Lycoris.

"The samurai who was blessed by one of my feline failures. Welcome to all the information I have processed since the beginning of "The World".

I then saw something red…"Lycoris! What happened to her!" I looked around frantically until red rain fell…..and then red flowers fell like feathers.

"She was not fit to become Aura. You were not fit to blessed by me. Neither was Tsukasa, Kurumi, Albireo, Orca or Balmung. They were all failures. They will be deleted like you are going to be."

Murakami didn't move. His color didn't turn back to normal, either. I then heard something…

So, you found out today, your life's not the same, not as perfect as it was yesterday, when you were just getting in the groove. Now, you're faced with something new, I know it hurts and I know you feel torn, BUT, you never gave up this easily before…..So why do you choose today to give it all away?

"Don't waste time singing music you don't know Morgana. Go ahead and delete me. You're right I'm not worth blessing, but I'm not worthy to choose and neither are you!"


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's Started Again

Last time: Enn gave up his character Murakami to become Morgana's heir, but once Kite defeated Cubia, the world started to go awry and Enn was thrust from his status as "God" of the World, to a level 14 blade master, like nothing happened. But now, the world's gone awry again, because Kite, the Azures, and the .hackers have all left the game. Enn is looking for the threat that made the world….He's going to Los Angelos. But, since the game has been upgraded, Enn had to make Reiko, his new character, a Flick Reaper.

Done in first person POV, occasionally go to third.

I sighed loudly, now typing on a laptop for what seemed to be ages. I have been looking for data files on the world for ages, but nothing seemed to come up, except for the "Tragic" Pluto's kiss, and then Harald Hoewrick's data files on the world, the black files…

I sighed loudly again, slamming the laptop closed, frustrated. I heard my flight was departing so I got off, and then took a cab to a nearby hotel. Once there, I researched the dwelling of the boy who caused Pluto's Kiss, but then heard a beeping. So, I switched over to my desktop on The World R2.

The wallpaper was a picture of my R2 character, Reiko, a Flick Reaper. He seemed to have similar outfits to some pretty popular characters in The World. Reiko had a face like Kite's wave symbol and all, red hair in a style similar to Haseo's, Haseo's 2nd form shirt, Haseo's boots(white instead of red lines) and lastly, thick black pants. The music was the cheerful tune of the Sunny field.

It seems I received mail about the battle arena re-opening. That didn't matter to me, I was looking for a Ryou Misaki…sounds very Japanese…wasn't there a boy with that name who played a few years ago who had an avatar named Sora? He was one of the many casualties around Tsukasa's time in The World. They say he made a new character, and that he's up to his old schemes again, but there's too many Player Killers too tell these days..

I found the address of Ryou Misaki's house, and phone number. I called him, ignoring how bizarre it must be. When the phone was picked up, a ticked off-sounding voice answered "What?" I thought about the voice for a second and responded, chuckling softly "Terror of Death?" the person on the other line didn't seem amused.

"What the hell do you want?! I'm busy, and don't have time to talk to stupid people like you!" …he hung up. Well, it seems he is a bit more temperamental than he was in Tsukasa's time. I wonder, how is The Terror of Death, Haseo, related to the character from Tsukasa's time, Sora? It doesn't make much sense…

Looking back at it now, I guess it does. See, back in those days, the player behind Sora was Ryou Misaki, a fourth grader, great at electronic manipulation and the like. He just turned 12 and has been playing the world since it came out, which was the year before. Then, Sora was an assaulter to Sora's friends, mainly BT. His real intention was the recognition of being the one who found the Key of the Twilight, but in the end, he betrays Morganna and was Data Drained by Skeith. Then, Ryou Misaki fell into a coma.

This isn't entirely true, because people saw Sora's body afterwards, but Skeith was probably using it as a vessel to attack unsuspecting players…this was back when Player Killing was fairly rare.

Ryou Misaki awoke from his coma after everyone else did, during the "Twilight Incident" and he had lost all memory of playing The World. His parents further encouraged this amnesia, and he forgot he ever even played. It seems now, he's made Haseo, and like before, he is still nervous and wary around other people. If he is truly Sora, and now Haseo, Ryou Misaki is no average kid. The Terror of Death reminds of me of the 8 phases…

1st Phase: Skeith, The Terror of Death

Designed to collect data on human emotions and reactions to death.

Personal Opinion: The most suitable Phase to the rest of the Phase' actual purpose, it has the Grim Reaper Persona. Only it and Gorre have their role as evil-looking creature down.

2nd Phase: Innis, The Mirage of Deceit

This program was designed to collect data on human reactions to deceit.

Personal Opinion: It seems like a person is inside it's gap…sort of. And, it looks like a painting.

3rd Phase: Magus, The Propagation

This program was designed to collect data on the human need to procreate and preserve the species.

Personal Opinion: Is it a worm? An old ship with oars? Whatever it is, like all the other phases, it's powerful.

4th Phase: Fidchell, The Prophet

This program was designed to collect data on the human concept of unavoidable fate. After Kite's battle with the 4th Phase, Morganna attempted to spread beyond the game servers to alleviate her increasing size which was causing heightened instability.

Personal Opinion: Seems like Wiseman, but as an enemy. Also, it looks like an old-fashioned heater.

5th Phase: Gorre, The Schemer

This program was designed to collect data on human cruelty.

Personal Opinion: Why does it remind of those twins, Saku and Bo?

6th Phase: Macha, The Temptress

This program was designed to collect data on human affection, but that only occurs during unrequited love.

Personal Opinion:This is evident in Elk and Mia, who both loved one another.

7th Phase: Tarvos, The Avenger

This program was designed to collect data on human jealousy, revenge, and many other dark emotions.

Personal Opinion: It's a worm with a dagger piercing through it like a shish kabob.

8th Phase: Corbenik, The Rebirth

First Form: The Attachment to Life.

Second: Attraction of Death.

Final: Pure of Heart.

Personal Opinion: It seems to change opinion rapidly…and forms. I would not want to fight it all by myself.

After writing all this down, I got a message from an old friend of mine, Blackenfaul. See, BlackenFaul was a blade brandier, and we would occasionally tell one another about information on the boards, news about characters who stand out, new wall-paper, and so on. He left me a message saying:

"Haseo, the Terror of Death, is said now to be a level one warrior again. Do you think Kite had anything to do with this? Also, with Player Killer's on the rise, Moon Tree has demanded them to stop or they will personally delete the next Pk'ers characters. This is a bit overboard, don't you think?

BlackenFaul"

Thinking for a while, I replied carefully. This couldn't have been Kite, must have been that rumored look-a-like, Tri-Edge.

"That's a bit stupid of Moon Tree…it's not going to stop. I personally just use a smokescreen, then lure them to some monsters. Anyways, it can't be Kite, it has to be that Tri-Edge character everyone keeps talking about. Post a topic on the board about what's happened and say it was Tri-Edge, and tell people to speak of personal encounters. Keep me posted, we may be able to kill this imposter.

Reiko, Ghostly Child."

I logged into the New Mac Anu. And then, I grimaced when I heard "He of Fair Eyes!!!" I looked over, and there he was, Piros, talking to another Twin Blade look-a-like of Kite. I chuckled and went over to the quest district, and got a quest to do. Noticing no one was logged in, I changed my plans and wandered around town. And then, I saw it…

"I told you, I'm not a noob! I'm the Terror of Death!" some Twin Blade said.

"Aw come on…you can't be.." an animal character said.

"C'mon Gasperd, let him roleplay. He's pretty good at it…have you ever thought about acting?" a blade brandier commented.

This has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen, Haseo, The Terror of Death, being confronted by Canard, a newbie helper guild. After the beast-man and Blade Brandier went to help the newbie Haseo, I went to my own area….a level 20.

I ran through the first floor fairly easily, until I saw a battle scene occurring. Three Lord Partizan's were confront a girl, her class seemed to be...a Macabre Dancer, fairly rare. But I think that's why they were attacking her. Well, I walked up to the Battle Area fence, walked right into it, and struck one of the three Partizans down. The other two, instantly reacting, dove at me.

I gripped my scythe tightly, noticing my class' disadvantage against them, and swung my scythe again, killing them. "So much for a tactical approach…" I muttered, shaking my head softly. Then, I observed the girl. Like most Macabre Dancer's she wore a kimono of sorts, and she had a fox mask positioned on the left side of her face, covering her right eye, she had blue hair, and then I noticed something else...she was a beast-man class, average female looking beast-man, besides her costume.

"What are you staring at?" The girl said rather rudely, but I didn't dare say my opinion aloud.

"Nothing…there aren't a lot of Macabre Dancers around, they usually get Pk'd right away. You're welcome" I say, staring at the creature, then I notice a name. "You're welcome..Nanashi?"

The girl stared at me 'Quite the moody one..' I thought to myself. "Yeah, Yeah, thanks and all that. I need your help. See, there's a treasure here I want, and with your power, you're going to help me find it!" she grabbed my arm kindly and then dragged me.

"Hey! Hey- Will you listen to me?! I need to get out of here soon, my dinner's going to burn! Hey!" And that's how I met Nanashi, the beast-man Macabre Daner…who is very pushy.

Yesum, I have not posted in such a long time!...I'm sorreh all me loyal fans..Oh, and Miru Santuro, if you wanna be included, you gotta tell me. Same with you, Okimi. Okay, preview…Yes?

Preview: After making friends with Nanashi, she tells me to come with her to the arena. Ironically, again, Haseo is there, and I see a look-a-like of Elk, but much more emo like. Yes, it is time I met Elk's new character, Endrance, and the person behind it: Kaoru Ichinose. Secluded, Kaoru does nothing but talk to the cat on his shoulder called Mia.

I do believe Kaoru is obsessive much...Next time: Endrance introduced! Kaoru Ichinose meets Reiko and Haseo!


	9. Nanashi Learns, Koppen Appears

Assisting Nanashi, the Fiddler Koppen appears!

Ok, a few things I want to mention before I get crackin'…

Reiko means ghost child. I got it from the demented little kid from I also wanted a Flick Reaper in my fic, and since I wanted my character to be unique, I decided on Enn picking that class. It seems Enn has become a bit more knowledgeable over the years.

Nanashi, means "No Name". I chose it because I was being random. It has nothing to do with the character in any aspect, I just wanted to have a beast class cuz the guys are cute in a weird way and the girls are cute. Hehehe, also I decided to go for rarity again with a Macabre Dancer. Not many know what the class is, but if you know Yata from G.U. then you know a Macabre Dancer.

Also, yes, Haseo really is Sora from .Hack/Sign. Hard to believe, but it's true…his parents really did try and make him forget and all that. I just decided he'd be the one to cause Pluto's Kiss because he seemed very well-rounded in the aspects of The World, why not add a bit more? It was a 10 year old who caused it, but it hasn't been mentioned who.

I know, the chapter may not fit the previews, but I try and get close, my mind wanders…Ok…time to—Oh wait! The disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Due to being an American, I do not own the .Hack franchise in its entirety..I want .Hack Fragment..T.T…

I sighed, clearly mad. Whoever this, this…..Nanashi, thought she was, this definitely was not the way to make a first impression. She kept dragging me room through room, clearly lost. After she dragged me into yet another room that resulted in a fruitless endeavor, I sighed and stopped her.

"Have you ever heard of a Fairy's Orb? It shows the dungeon's map. Then, you can find the stairs if they have an arrow pointing to the staircase in red." I put my arms over my chest and did the emote/triumsmug. In the World, there are many emotions that your character can convey by a few flicks of the keyboard. Popular examples are:

/T.T (Cry)

/look (stare)

/look hard (stare hard)

/yes (nod)

/enthyes (nod enthusiastically)

/no (shake head)

/vigno (vigorously shake head "no")

/bye (wave goodbye, sometimes used as a greeting)

/duck (shrug)

I smirked, noticing Nanashi couldn't do an emote…wait, she couldn't do an emote? Even beginners know how to do an emote once they meet Canard or some other starter-helper group. I used the emote/look hard, and said "What level are you?" Nanashi at least knew /duck, because she then shrugged…and replied:

"Level 3..I've been playing for a day or so..What's it to you?" I sighed loudly through my FMD, "' She's only level 3? And, by the looks of it, she was about to get PK'ed, what have I gotten myself into?"' I was so into my own thoughts I didn't notice she walked up to a Chim-Chim and flicked it. She looked over to Reiko and said "What the hell's this?"

I walked up to her "You don't know what Chim-Chim's are? How did you get to level three?" she stared at me hard, and for some reason, she seemed to be able to pick up the emotes by watching me.

"I always stopped once there was a door. I went into the portal thing and it let me leave the place. Now tell me, what are these stupid little things?" she flicked the Chim-Chim again, and it circled around her, I heard a ka-ching, and she had 1 Chim-Chim. "Hey! What happened?! Where'd the freak go?!" she looked around, only to find more, and started kicking them "I bet I'll get a lot of experience beating up these wierdos!"

Words cannot express the look on my face when she said that. If she read the boards, or even got help on how to play, surely she'd find some sort of Chim-Chim related topic! I can't take any more of this.."Fairy's Orb!" I said, and the map appeared. I swiftly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stairs, and then to the Beast Statue to get her treasure.

"Whipeee! I got it, I got it, I got it!" she was hopping up and down, then looked at me "Tell me how you did that!" …'Jeez, she is so pushy' I thought to myself.

"Ok, firstly. I used a Fairy's Orb. Like I said before, it shows the map of the area, the gray tube-looking thins on the map are where you can get Chim-Chims, and the chests are obviously treasure chests, and lastly, the blue circles are warps." Nanashi looked at me, completely focused on what I had to say. This girl gets weirder and weirder…

"You asked me before, and now I'll answer you. Chim-Chim's are those little guys you were beating up. They don't give you experience, they're sort of like a key to open those doors you can't get through yourself. Usually, it takes a multiplier of five, or five itself, Chim-Chims to open a door. You can get them by simply pressing X on your controller. Small, Blue, Chim-Chims amount to one point, but big yellow ones amount to ten points, and the King can give you quite a few, no exact number has been confirmed."

I looked over at her, hoping she'd get bored, but she was even more captivated in what I had to say. She raised her hand like I was her teacher and she was a student just sucking my lecture in.

"What's with your weapon? I haven't seen any like that!" she obviously didn't care about anything else on the map...well, it's pretty self-explanatory, really. I looked at her, a Macabre Dancer and a Flick Reaper… two very unique classes. Guess I'd have to tell her the whole class choice thing…

"Okay, I am a Flick Reaper, a rare class that uses scythes. They excel in speed and strength, but are lacking in defense, though you can make up for this later. Flick Reapers are designed for sweeping, meant to literally "flick" foes away before they can attack us. Though, those Lord Partizans you were facing earlier, and a Steam Gunner, could defeat me." She looked at me, seeming to get it…but then she raised her hand, just like a school-student yet again…

"Why'd you choose your class? Aren't there other classes?" I smiled. At least she knew that much, I sighed, opening up my previously written file on the classes and personality studies.

"When people chose a class, Nanashi, they sometimes chose a class that reflects their personality through the class' special ability. Like, a Flick Reaper sends enemies away before they can get to us. That means I'm generally unsociable and like to keep myself in a withdrawed environment. Your class, a Macabre Dancer, fights with a fluid dancing rhythm, and your class is even rarer than mine, that means you're quite an individual, with a multitude of personalities, just like the randomness of your dance techniques. Your weakness is the pure strength of other classes, if they get to you."

She seemed to be soaking it in…Well, she's quiet and seems in thought…

"Back in the original World, there were a few classes, not as many as we have now. But, one class stayed, the Twin Blade class. Though the blades may be longer, it is still the same class as before. Twin Blades are speed oriented and are able to deal quick, assassin like blows in rapid sucession. They have the most wide range of attack skills. Their main weakness is not against another class, but rather their small power. Though they can land a lot of blows, the power of the Twin Blades may not be enough to match with the other classes, so their rapid blows usually is equal to one hit from any other class. Twin Blades are usually a hero-like class, but have a pretty wide personality range."

She seemed to be soaking it in…and was that...typing, I heard from her character? She must be typing this down. I'll continue.

"Edge Punisher's are the class you want if you want to be the strongest out of all the classes early on in physical strength. They usually wield two-handed broadswords, and are based off a previous class in the old version of the world, a Heavy Blade. Some swords have mechanized secondary weapons, like Haseo, the Terror of Death's broadsword, which has a buzz saw like effect. Like the Twin Blade, their weakness is not exploitable by other classes, but rather their attack style…they are very slow. This class is usually used by people who need power to support their ideals in some aspect, like Sakaki of Moon Tree."

I smirked, I heard the typing increasing…

"Next, are Lord Partizans. They utilize pole-arm weapons, similar to a Long-Arm class in the previous version of the World. They fight like another original class, Heavy Axeman, and can deal the most immediate damage. Lord Partizans have a lot of monster oriented skills, like Armor-Piercing and Aerial Skills. They aren't wielded much, but when wielded their personality is in some own way, the type who sticks their noses in others business and are absolutely dedicated to their own cause."

I heard a beeping noise, which means I got mail….Oh, BlackenFaul mailed me about the board...nothing yet, but quite a few posts about Kite and his "becoming evil". Since nothing changed, I was going to continue…

"Next are Blade Brandiers. character class that uses a one-handed sword or a dagger to fight. They are swift, agile, accurate, and similar to a Blademaster in The World. They are the most well-rounded class, hard to find weaknesses in. Usually those who wield them are kind, and some-what self-righteous in their own aspect."

"Next are the Tribal Grapplers. A Character Class that utilizes their fists, claws, feet and various wrestling-type maneuvers to fight. It's similar to the Kickboxer class in a previous version of the world. They are easiest to achieve solo Rengeki Finish attacks with. Their most notable weakness is their weak defense, which is a big reason that this class is hardest to stay alive in alone. Usually, those who solve their problems directly choose this class, but they crumble easily, just like their defense."

"Next are Harvest Clerics. A Character Class that use staffs and specializes in defensive and healing magic instead of direct fighting. Similar to a Wavemaster in The World. This class focuses on support magic. Their weakness, like all magicians in RPG's, is their weak defense. Usually, those who support others greatly choose this class."

Next, are the Shadow Warlocks. Also similar to a Wavemaster, the Shadow Warlock is a Character Class in which the character uses offensive magic, powered by a large spellbook, instead of physical attacks to defeat the opponent. They are actually pretty well-rounded, just be sure not to have them on the front-line and they can basically win the battle for you. The personality varies, but a lot of Shadow Warlocks are very insightful and intelligent."

"Lastly, are the Steam Gunners, a pretty popular class. A Character Class that uses a rifle with a sword-like bayonet running the length of it. This class specializes in both long-range and close-quarter fighting. Due to this, it's hard to find weaknesses, the only weakness would be if they're cornered by much stronger foes. People who use this class are quick thinkers and are good at adapting, and sometimes moody."

I heard the typing stop and Nanashi looked up at me. She was done, and had got it all…she was a good notetaker, at least. We warped out of the dungeon, and she asked me "Are you a newbie helper?"

I stared at her, baffled. "Does anybody read the board anymore?! Ryo Sakuma himself, the novelist, wrote this, the caretaker of Tsukasa(An Shouji), wrote this! The man's probably in his sixties and he takes the time to do this and hardly anyone reads it!!!" She seemed a bit wierded out by me and replied "I didn't know there were boards…"

She ran off…crying? Oh great, she learned a new emote. I was about to go after her until I heard plucking of strings and looked over. An Adept Rogue, with a blade that had guitar strings on it, walked up to me. This man had a design similar to that of Balmung's in facial features, but looked the Pied Piper in costume design…

"It seems that today 'twas the day the damsel abandoned you. Tell me now, thy Asian ghost child, what do you plan to do?" Either this guy was roleplaying, or he was really from a Shakespeare…wait a minute...the Pied Piper wasn't done by Shakespeare!

I pointed at him and said "Quit roleplaying, it is weird. Also, where'd you get that weapon?...Argh, nevermind, I have to find Nanashi—" I couldn't finish because Nanashi walked right by me and warped to Lumina Cloth to watch…I shuddered "The Arena Battles…"

Koppen, as he was called, he told me it means hills in Old German, would like to be one of my friends. I added him, I didn't really care right now, because, he, Haseo, The Terror of Death, was walking to the Chaos Gate, headed for Lumina Cloth himself! Then, I heard girls swoon…

"Now, now, ladies, I've told you this ten times already…Health Drinks restore your hp.." and there he was, Miru from the old days...now he's a Steam Gunner. He had Black, shiny hair, cropped short, a blue shirt with a red vest over it, and black pants, with white lines going down the sides.

I smirked as his new group of ankle-biters were surrounding him. "Still having problems, eh, Miru?" the Steam Gunner sighed as the girls gushed and started saying "Miru-kuun" affectionately. "I told you before, I'm Kojiru Mitsuharu now...Where are you going, anyways?"

I smirked and said "Lumina Cloth...It's the match between Haseo and Endrance, deciding the Demon Palace champion. Want to come with me and Koppen here?" I acknowledged Koppen, who seemed to be flirting with the girls just by sitting still and fiddling with his sword/guitar. I guess there really are such things as stupid arm-candy..

We warped to Lumina Cloth and ran to the front row, sitting down where we could see a good amount of the action. Koppen stopped plucking his guitar and said "That Endrance is very feminine...It's weird what girls get attracted to" he said, motioning Kojiru's recent arm-candy now waving at Endrance, screaming his name.

I sat there, watching the battle ensue, but then...I heard Haseo shout a name that terrified my very soul….

"SKEEEITH!!!"

-----------------------

Author's Notes:

Yes, short as usual.

Puppyguy13, thanks so much for telling me your character before I finished.

I was going to do it during Haseo's meeting of Endrance, but decided for the battle between Skeith and Macha, it leaves more of a cliffhanger.

I researched old fairy tales and looked at the Pied Piper. I had never one thing that I truly wanted to see: a guy using a sword with a musical instrument of some sort in it's construction.

I was looking up the Pied Piper, and Koppen came up, meaning "hill" in Old German. Yes, he's very tall, if I forgot to mention.

I decided on a guitar within a sword. I thought they suited each other: Quickdraw McGraw from old Hannah Barbera cartoons swinging his guitar like a sword, while samurais swung a sword. Combining the two, I got a guitar sword.

He was originally going to be a Piros-like character, but I didn't want to continue Piros' weirdness, so he's now the silent type, insightful, and very dedicated to his musical weapon.

In real life, Koppen is a German boy who plays the guitar only a daily basis for a gothic band called Faust. He started playing the first version of the world around .Hack/Mutation's time, and back then he was a Blademaster, usually plugging his guitar into his computer to play it at Dun Lorieag. He had a reputation and ended up being one of the few who didn't know anything of Kite.

Koppen's real name is Zelig, which means "Blessed one" a description of his musical talent.

I hope people continue to read and increase Koppen/Zelig's popularity!


End file.
